The Elevator
by Helena Silver
Summary: Isabella Swan was addicted to sex. If she wasn't doing, she was watching videos about it. Never found a guy that pulled her out that cave. Why? Well, she just like to have orgasms, that sensation of getting there and everytime she had one, she wanted another, and another, and another... Never had more than two orgasms because every guy she was with didn't get to do what she wanted.


Isabella woke up early that Friday. She used to work only afternoon as a journalist and she was used to stay awake until 3 am or more. But that day, that unusual day when she wanted to find a solution to her sex addiction she woke up early. And she never felt sorry for that.

Since the first time she had an orgasm – days after her first time in fact – she got addicted to that. The sensation of being out of your body, lose mind, racing heart… She just loved all of that, and when she had one, she just wanted other. And then other. And if possible another.

But the problem was: she never found the perfect partner. Never in ten years. And she was tired of getting frustrated sometimes, she even tried a chat about sex, but there entered only lesbians and old men and again she was frustrated.

Back in Monday, she asked her friend Alice to help her find a gynecologist out of town. She was ashamed of being recognized, or something, or just meet the gynecologist another day in the street and so she did that.

"Bella, I found one. It's in Seattle. A man.", Alice came to her desk with a number.

"Alice, do you think it's a good idea to have a man as a gynecologist? You know…", I said quietly.

"Yeah Bella, men's understand more about sex than women. And yet there's a chance he's hot and he likes you and…"

"Ok Alice, I'll call".

Alice smiled and sat in front of Bella. Bella looked at her and she said: just do it. She dialed the number and waited.

"Medical office, good afternoon, who am I talking to?", a woman said.

"Umm… Hi. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Hi Isabella, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to make an appointment with the gynecologist."

"Oh, of course! We have two, Edward Cullen and Esme Cullen. Who would you prefer?"

"Um… With Edward, please?"

"Ok, and when would you like an appointment?"

"I just can go there in the morning, so any day in the morning."

The line stayed mute for some seconds and then said.

"Friday, the first hour. We open at 8."

"Friday it's fine."

"Ok, you just have to be here before 8 so we don't have any delay. Bring your insurance card with you, if you have one. If not the consultation will cost $50."

"Really? That's expensive."

"Yeah, I feel you. But if you have your insurance card then the price falls to $20."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. See you Friday."

She turned the phone off and looked at Alice.

"So?"

"I have an appointment Friday morning. Did you take the address?"

"Yeah, I'll pick up at my desk."

She ran all the office and took the address then came back and gave to Bella.

"Thank you."

"I'll be out travelling with Jasper, you know. He's going to Ghana make that documentary. The boss heard about and said I had to go and make a report of it all."

"I know. Good luck to you."

"For you too, since I won't be here Friday."

And so she was at 7 am going to Seattle with Alice's car in a small travel of 30 minutes. She drove and easily found the great building in the heart of Seattle within exactly 32 minutes. She then parked the car and looked at the mirror. She was looking good with her black pencil skirt and pink shirt. She dressed like she was going to job, because she didn't knew how to look like in an appointment. In her 28 years she had been at the gynecologist just one time. She knew that wasn't a thing to be proud of, but she went right after her first time, then she went to college and started that career and stayed busy for all that time and now she finally found time to herself.

She jumped off the car and walked 'til the building entrance. The doorman came and opened the door to her.

"Good morning young lady. Can you give me your name and the floor you're goingto?"

"Morning, I'm Isabella Swan… Give me one minute so I can find the paper…"

"You may say who you want to see, then I say where you have to go.", the old man smiled to her softly.

"Ok. Doctor Edward Cullen."

"Oh yes, the last floor. The elevator is coming, you better go now", he said gently.

She went the faster and at the same time slowly she could. Nervous for the consultant. When she was ready to press the ultimate button of the elevator, a man came running. A handsome man, she observed.

"Wait.", he said and then jumped inside the elevator. She thought that was funny and laughed. "are you laughing at me?", the man went close to her, and she stopped, looking at him. He had pretty green eyes and was all in black, with a briefcase. Looked like an executive man. He then pressed the button to the last floor.

"I was not laughing at you", she said when found her voice. He smelled damn good.

"Oh yes you were", he gave a step back and analyzed her. From her feet to her head. "even if I loved your laugh, I may say that's not kind of you to laugh at a stranger…"

She blushed. Yeah it wasn't nice of her, but he was so funny… "it was funny, I know it wasn't nice. I apologize", she bit her lip, nervous again, this time because of the look at that man at her. His eyes had turned black and he was looking at her lips.

When he realized he was caught, he cleaned his throat and said "I accept your apology, but only if you let me kiss your lips", he said and then looked again to her lips. She licked them, and he went slowly to her.

She couldn't do that. Not in her way to the gynecologist. She looked up to the display that showed where they were. 15th floor. They had more 20 to go.

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Why? Are you dating someone?"

"No… I just… I…"

"I don't even know your name, but I feel so attracted to you. This is not common. Letme prove if I'm right."

He touched her arms and she felt one kind of electricity. She tried to step back, but she was in the wall. She didn't know what to think, he was there, he was handsome, and she felt something different. But she didn't know him. Even though that never was an excuse for her.

"If you don't tell me to stop, I won't stop…", he said, approaching.

_I can't stop. I don't wanna stop. This sexy strong man wants to kiss me. A prelude of sex._ She thought. He let his briefcase fall as he grabbed her hair, giving her a desperate kiss. She saw sparkles, the electricity felt before was all over her body, especially in her clit, making she shiver. When his tongue made contact with hers, she had to moan. It was too tasty, with all those sensations. He rubbed his body on hers, and his hands went right to her ass, then he pinched it.

She could feel her pussy wet and the juice going down in her thighs. He bit her lips roughly almost at the same time the elevator stopped in the last floor. He separated them, then gave he a naughty look and she knew that man would pick her up out of that elevator and take her to somewhere they could make sex.

"You'll come with me. I don't mind what you came here for, I want to fuck you."

What Isabella could say? She wanted that too. He was different from the other guys who used to go out with her.

"You only have to find a place. I want you badly", she said almost crying in desire. He picked his briefcase, and she realized her purse was on the ground, she picked hers too, so he took her hand and walked fast through the corridor. He putted his hand in his pocket and pick up a key, and then opened the door to an office.

"Before I can put my hands in you, what's your name?" he locked the door and pulled her over another corridor.

"Isabella. Yours?"

"Edward."

She stopped. He looked at her. "what's the problem?"

"Are you a gynecologist?"

"Yes." He thought for some seconds, then asked: "are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"Great you're my patient." He tried to find a way to go back to the point he was about to fuck her. "so…"

She saw he wanted her still. It was explicit in his pants.

"I don't mind you're the doctor I had an appointment. I'm still wet and I want to see if you're as good as you look like."

He then grabbed her waist and continued to pull her into his office. She couldn't help but see the walls and the ground and everything, which was so clear and clean. He let her put her purse with his briefcase, and then he came to her again, kissing her lips hungrily. He was guiding her to his desk, his hands groping her ass. When she touched the table, stopping, he pulled her skirt 'til her waist.

She sat on the table and they broke the kiss to get air. He looked that body in front of him, she had beautiful thighs, and in the middle of them she had red panties that made him moan.

She started to kiss his neck, and he closed his eyes making a blind way with his hands to touch her pussy. Even with the panties she was so wet… He pulled her from the desk and ripped her panties out her body. She opened her legs and so his fingers started to play with her clit.

"You're so wet… Gosh, what a pussy… Fuck!", he said while his fingers were into her. "you're so small in my fingers, your pussy is crushing them… Oh my God I want to fuck you so bad."

Isabella fell on the desk, she couldn't take him talking like that. She only could moan and moan.

"Open your shirt, I want to see your boobs." He ordered. She did what he wanted, opened her shirt, then her brass. He picked one of her boobs and played with that. "I want to taste you, hold on."

His fingers left her and he licked them. "you even taste heavenly, lick my fingers Isabella."

His voice, the things he was ordering her to do… She picked his hand and licked his fingers like she was licking a cock, tasting her own flavor. It was so exciting for them. He moaned. He approached his face to her pussy and licked her clit, she just didn't scream because she was still licking his fingers. His tongue entered her, thrusting fast, then he played her clit and it was all she needed to come.

"Oh my God, fuck! If with your fingers and tongue you give me these sensations I can't wait for your cock", she gasped.

She jumped off the desk and pushed him against it, pulling his clothes out, and when she had him naked she saw what could be her death_. He has a huge cock, damn!_

"Thank you", he smiled as she blushed, why does she had to talk that loud? "you don't have to worry, I'd like to hear what you're thinking."

"Well, then I'm thinking about getting this huge cock into my mouth and taste you, then I want your huge cock in my pussy, even if it don't fit." Isabella said, with her hands on his cock, Edward moaned. She was down her knees and looking in his eyes she started licking his cock. She played with his balls, bit it, sucked, until Edward came moaning and swearing.

After that he pulled her up and kissed her lips. He was groping her ass again, but this time he picked her up and turned around to sit her on the desk again. Then he broke the kiss and picked a condom in his drawer, putting it in his cock. He came back to her, and growled while inserted his cock into her wet pussy.

She would've screamed again if he hadn't kissed her lips.

"Oh God this is so… You're scratching my pussy… Give me more, Edward…"

"Yes I'll give you…Fuck! You're so small, you're like chewing my cock", he was thrusting harder and harder. She was moaning, gasping, screaming, losing her mind. He bit her neck, kissed, all to avoid another songs but hers. "you're so hot, I could fuck you forever"

She was feeling the climax, explosions inside her body, he was going faster… So good.

"Oh God, don't stop, that's so good… Fu-ck E-dward!" she screamed. "oh… Oh! I'm coming, gosh! Oh my g-" he kissed her lips while both of them came. Her body trembled and she felt all the spasms of the orgasm she had. That was fantastic.

"Wow", Edward said, then grunted while getting out of her.

"Yeah, wow", she agreed. She watched him take the condom off his cock and then come back. "Edward, I now have to tell you why I am here."

He so got into his mind. She could be there because of a STD. Thank God he has protected. His face must've showed concern, since she said it wasn't a bad thing.

"I'm here because I'm addicted to sex and I never found a partner that takes me to the third orgasm. It's more difficult to me to get to it, in fact."

"And you say that to me, sitting in my desk all naked?", she blushed and he laughed. "I think you're not addicted. If so, you would've jumped in me when you saw me or something. You might just like sex and desires to have more than two orgasms. But happily, we have more thirty minutes to realize your fantasy."

He started to kiss her again. All that conversation turned him on and he knewIsabella would be his because he saw all he wanted on her in that elevator, and that's the reason he acted like a caveman.

They both had found good things in each other. Isabella came the third time, and in their first date she came four times. The sex between them might have made them stay together, and in ever anniversary of them, that story was remembered.

_The elevator was never forgotten. Their relationship would last forever._

**The End.**


End file.
